Shattered heart stitched up smile
by EzriaForeverandEver
Summary: When Aria's parents die she is shipped into foster care. At a first glance they seem happy- she seems happy, but what happens in the house is far from happy. *Abuse, rape and swearing* Can Ezra save her before she ends it all? *Ezria*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this story won't be for everyone, in fact not many people like stories like this but if you are reading this, it does contain **__****__**rape and abuse which you may find offensive. I do not condone anything that Steve or Valarie does AND I do not own PLL or the characters except for Steve, Valarie and Dom. Please RandR. Thank you.**_

Aria remembered the day like it was yesterday (April 22nd 2013) how could she not? It was the day when her whole world came crashing down; she remembered where she was and what she did. She remembered how she felt; it was like getting your heart wrenched out and ripped to pieces.

She remembered what she ate and what she drank. She couldn't remember what she did to deserve what she was dished. No one deserved this. Aria would never and couldn't ever forget…

_"__Aria, you should not be texting during my lesson!" Mr Fitz scolded, he wasn't angry with her but he had to treat her like he would any other student. He stared at her she never texted during class! Aria persisted to look at her phone. She looked up at Ezra and gave him a pleading look as she looked back down. _

_ "__Aria" Ezra reprimanded walking towards her, Aria's shoulders were shaking slightly so Ezra knelt down in front of her to see that she was crying. He stared at her, he wanted to hug her there and then but that would look a tad bit inappropriate._

Aria missed her parents so much, they always understood and helped her but now she was alone in a room of people from which she couldn't escape. She had Ezra and the girls but they didn't understand her.

It was okay for Mike, he got adopted by a lovely family but when she was offered to them they turned their backs taking Mike with them.

_"__Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra pushed "What is wrong?" _

_Aria sniffed and looked at Ezra "Nothing" she brushed off._

_"__No I am not excepting that. Come outside with me" he said standing and walking to the door._

_When they were outside the classroom Ezra took Aria's hand in hers. "It's A" Aria whispered. Ezra gripped her hand tighter. __**Beeeeeep Beeeeeep **__Aria reached into her pocket._

Aria was shipped into foster care, the family were awful. Aria was locked in the attic at night and she was only given water and bread.

They also beat her, they physically and sexually abused her… well the men of the house did. The girls just sat there and watched.

**_Aria check the news… you might find it interesting. Xx A _**_Aria went onto the news app on her phone _

_Rosewood Man and Woman killed in brutal car crash: __**Byron Montgomery and Ella Montgomery will be dearly missed. **__"NO!" Aria screamed_

_!_

_. "Aria what's wrong what is it?" Ezra asked. Aria crumpled into a heap of the floor she was sobbing her heart out and it broke Ezra's heart. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. _

_"__Why me?" Aria cried into Ezra's shirt._

_"__What is it Ar,?" He asked _

_"__My… … … … … Mum… … … … … and…. My… da…dad… are… uh… dead" Aria cried. _

_"__Oh Aria" Ezra said "Shhhh it will be okay" he cooed. _

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked getting off his bed and walking over to his small frail girlfriend who was sat on the couch wrapped in blankets , it had been three months since the funeral and four months since the death and Aria was broken.

She didn't tell Ezra but she was becoming depressed and she had the scars to show for it. She missed her family more than anything and her foster family hated her.

"Mmmhhmm" Aria replied not looking up from the carpet of Ezra's small apartment.

"Aria!" Ezra wailed he sat next to Aria and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head, he moved his hand and brushed Aria's hair out of her eyes. She pulled away fear gripping her.

Ezra looked hurt and confused "Talk to me" He begged. "you may not want it Aria, but I am here for you. And so are your friends"

Aria turned her head to look at Ezra. She smiled a weak smile "Thank you". She leant back against Ezra for a while when suddenly she burst out "What time is it?" her face a sheer look of terror.

"Uh 9:49, why?" Ezra replied.

"I have to go!" Aria rushed.

She stood up kissed Ezra then ran out the door,

"Bye" Ezra muttered into the empty room. He hated that Aria isolated herself from him, he wanted her to talk, he needed her to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where the hell have you been?" Aria's step dad Steve demanded. He stood up and loomed over Aria, his breath smelled thickly of alcohol.

"Uh… out" Aria replied. Keeping her head down.

"Were you with him?" Steve spat. Aria looked up and bit her lip.

"You were!" Steve exclaimed "You dirty skank!" he continued. He grabbed Aria by the hair and dragged her up the stairs, by this point she was crying uncontrollably but he didn't care.

Steve pushed Aria onto his bed and climbed on next to her, he tugged and ripped at Aria's clothes like a prowling and slobbering dog.

When Aria was naked, and shivering, he pulled of his own clothes and climbed on the bed again. He started to lick her and touch her.

"STOP" Aria screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

Steve stopped and stared at the girl.

"What did you just say?" he asked fury blazing in his eyes.

"nothing" Aria cried. Steve slammed his fist into her face then he scratched his fingernails all over her body.

He roughly yanked her legs apart and thrust himself inside her, he did this for at least half an hour before he kicked her out the bed. She landed on the floor with a sickening thud. She stood up with shaky legs and ran out.

When she got to her attic room the found her scissors and dug them into her skin, she had forty two scars, one for each time she was raped by a member of her foster family. Thirty two were from Steve.

….

**_Hey Aria, are you okay? Xxx – E? _**Aria sighed at the text. She hated pretending she was okay but she had got so good at hiding her feelings she didn't know she was doing it.

**_Yeah – Ar. _**She wasn't in the mood for kisses or for long replies. All she wanted was for Ezra to save her from herself and Steve.

**_Talk to me, I know you have been through hell _**– you don't know the half of it Aria thought. **_But please know I will listen and I will be there for you. I am here for you. I always will be- E xx. _**Aria felt tears in her eyes she wanted to tell him more than anything, she just couldn't.

At school on Monday Aria plastered on the fake smile she always did. And walked to school she but her earphones in and played music blocking out everything and everyone. She elected 'My Immortal by Evanescence'

_'__These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of __me'_

"Aria, hey!" Aria spun around to see Hanna standing there chewing gum.

"Hi" Aria Mumbled. Spencer and Emily joined them talking in hushed giggles about a boy in their maths class that had a crush on Spencer.

"What's up with pouty face?" Emily asked Hanna looking at Aria.

"I don't know. Anyway so I saw Will on Sunday and he was like 'omg' and I was like 'ya-"

Aria didn't hear the rest because she walked off to Mr Fitz' classroom. Ezra's face lit up when he saw the small girl.

"Hi Aria" He breathed. Aria ducked her head and mumbled 'hi' as she walked to her desk. Ezra put the paper he was grading down and walked over to Aria.

"Are you happy in our relationship?'' He asked to Aria's blank face.

Aria stared at him. "Of course" She said.

"Then why do you always mope" Ezra asked.

"I…-" Aria started.

Ezra put his hand on hers "I think we should take a break" he told her. Aria pulled her hand away.

"FINE" She quipped "I don't need you" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Ezra stood up and went back to his desk.

********Two months later*******

"Aria" Dom said walking towards his girlfriend.

Aria closed her car door and smiled at Dom.

"Hey" She replied cheerily grabbing her bag and holding his hand.

"So. Um. We have been together for a month now, and I think that we are ready for 'IT'" He said grinning happily. He stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Aria said aghast. Stooping dead in her tracks as if she were frozen.

"Whenever I ask you to have sex, you say no. If you love me you will do 'IT'" He pressured.

With that he pushed her against the car door and started to kiss her, not loving kisses like Ezra, rough and forceful . Aria started to cry, resulting in a kick from Dom. He pulled away giving Aria a chance to scream, she opened her mouth and cried out.

"Help!" She cried. Dom pushed her to the ground and started to undo her top.

"No! STOP!" She cried. She started to kiss her breasts and rub them whilst liking up her tears.

"Help" she screamed. She closed her eyes and felt him hitting her and scratching her. She was covered in snot and tears. The weight suddenly left her body.

"What the hell man?" she heard Dom say. She heard a punch and then silence. She felt someone approaching her.

"Miss are you alright?" A voice asked she looked up. Ezra.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss are you alright?". Aria looked up at Ezra and smiled shakily.

"Aria?" Ezra squinted in the light trying to see if it truly was her.

"Ezra" Aria replied she looked down at the floor and proceeded to do up her top

.

"Aria, are you… was he…?" Ezra couldn't get the words out. Aria started to cry Ezra sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Aria, do you want to come over?" he asked cupping her face in his big hand. Aria was silent for a moment.

"You broke up with me!" she cried. Ezra tilted his head and rubbed his lip.

"Aria…" Ezra started.

"Fine" Aria agreed "Just till nine though" she clarified

Ezra nodded and helped her up.

Aria sat down on Ezra's couch, he was out getting takeaway. She was sat watching The Wizard Of Oz on the telly.

Aria's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten properly in at least a month.

She knew she was thin and she knew she was weak, but in reality she didn't care she would rather be dead then living the life she did.

Since the breakup with Ezra, Aria's depression had worsened she now had fifty nine scars, as she began to feel worse the cuts got deeper.

Ezra got back and the smell of Chinese hit her nose, it made her feel sick. Ezra looked over at her, she had paled since he last saw her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked walking over, Aria nodded. The movement to her head make her feel very sick. She stood up and ran to the bathroom.

She didn't make it; there was sick all over her and the floor. Ezra came up behind her

. "Aria?" he asked reaching out to touch her. She instinctively flinched away. She hung her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Aria, it is not your fault. Why don't you hop in the shower? I'll take your clothes and put them in a quick wash" he said smiling.

Aria nodded and out of habit started to take off her soiled clothes. She forgot about the bruises on her back.

"What the hell?" Ezra said bitterly she could feel his breath on her neck. Aria froze as a finger traced along the big black and purple marks.

"Who did this?" He spat barely a whisper. When he received no response he slammed his fist opinto the wall.

"God dammit Aria who did this?" he yelled. Aria felt tears in her eyes, she pushed the top back on.

"Was it… it that boy?" Ezra asked. Aria turned around.

"No, Ezra drop it!" She quipped. "I'm sorry" She whispered walking out the door.

"Aria!" Steve yelled the second she opened the door

.

"Yes Steve?" Aria called shutting the door.

"Come upstairs" Aria sighed and trudged up the stairs. Aria remembered the first time Steve raped her, it was seven days after she was put into his care…

_"__Aria?" Steve called from upstairs. _

_"__Yes Steve?" Aria asked standing outside his door. _

_"__Come inside" he barked._

_Aria walked in and saw Steve naked on the bed. "Ohmigod" Aria flushed covering her eyes. _

_Steve walked towards her and pulled her hand away. "We are going to have some fun and if you tell anyone I will kill you!" he spat. He moved her hand to his cock and made her touch it. _

_After a while she was pushed on to the bed and then he raped her. _

Aria walked into Steve's room he smiled at her and gestured at the bed. Aria knew what he wanted. She felt the tears prick in her eyes as she lay on the bed. His hands attacked her, then his lips then his Dick.

Aria was a snivelling wreck when he had finished. He was too rough with her. She and Ezra had never had sex because he didn't want to rush her, she knew he'd be gentle, but she was to scared to let herself be put I that situation which is why she didn't want to do it with Dom.

Aria was about to leave when Steve called her back. He grabbed her hair and pulled her face down to his then he smacked his lips against her before pushing her backwards.

When she got up to the attic she pulled out her phone, she was ready to tell Ezra… he would save her.

"Ezra?" She whispered

"Aria. Hi. Are you okay?" He replied

She could tell he wasn't focusing. "Um. No I-" Aria was interrupted.

"Aria, I'm sorry I'd love to chat but I have to go" Ezra replied. The line went dead.

Aria threw her phone across the room. It landed on the creamy bed in the corner, he told her he would listen, nut he didn't. Aria walked over to her scissors and made two lines opine her arm; one for Steve and one for Ezra. Then she broke down and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria tried her best to ignore Ezra at school. But his was hard seeing as though she had him last period

.

His eyes bore into her for the whole lesson. She didn't look up at him once. She stared down at the graffiti on the desk.

"Miss Montgomery?" Ezra asked standing over Aria. "Please pay attention" he added.

Aria sighed and her eyes focused ask to her work. "See me at the end. Please" he stated walking back to his desk.

The end of the lesson came to soon for Aria and she was dreading it, what would she say? What would he say?.

Ezra smiled at Aria and gestured for her to come to his desk. "What's up?" he asked. Staring at her curtain of hair.

Aria shook her head and mumbled "Nothing".

"it's not nothing! I know you Aria, I want you to open up to me. I am here for you. I know I wasn't here last night but I was " his voice broke as tears welled in his eyes.

"Look at me" He whispered. Aria sighed and lifted her gaze to his. Ezra smiled.

That's all it took for Aria to break; she fell to the floor crying her eyes out. She couldn't top the salty tears erupting. Ezra was taken aback but ran to her nonetheless.

" . It's okay Aria. Calm down" he breathed rubbing her back.

"No it's not!" Aria cried.

Why?" Ezra pushed.

"I don't have a reason to live anymore." She sniffed.

"What? Of course you do!" Ezra exclaimed. :

"Ezra I have to go home" she said dryly. Standing up and leaving the classroom.

"Aria!?" Steve boomed as she walked into the lounge.

Aria held her breath and waited for the inevitable.

"I have been waiting for you!" Steve grinned. Aria flinched as he stepped towards her.

"You know where to go…" Steve said pointing to the stairs. Aria nodded serially and headed upstairs.

Aria stood in the corner of Steve's bedroom until Steve came in. He grinned pedophilicaly and pushed Aria on the bed.

He tore at her clothes like a hungry tiger….

**(Meanwhile) Ezra had followed Aria home, it was a nice house but In the middle of nowhere. He was waiting for a sign any sign that answered what was wrong with Aria.**

"I love you" Steve growled pawing at her body. She had had enough. She started to scream and cry

.

Steve's eyes grew wide, if she kept up someone would hear!. Steve tied his tie around her moth creating a gag. Then he moved down to her entrance and trusted three finger inside. Aria cried out. Then Steve added another finger and he pumped in and out of her. When she was lose enough he took off his trousers and pants and thrust inside her.

"Please. Stop. Why. Me?" She cried whist gasping for breath.

He flipped her over and put his hard member against her ass.

He trusted inside her making her scream in pain.

**Ezra leapt out his car on the first scream. He ran to the door but it was locked. He banged on it several times before moving to the window.**

Aria was crying hysterically this happened every night, but every night it got more painful.

**Ezra took of his shoe and smashed the window with it. He put his arm through and pulled the latch before climbing inside.**

"STEVE PLEASE STOP IT" Aria screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH OR I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT SLEAZE!". Steve yelled.

"Don't touch Ezra. Kill me but don't touch Ezra" Aria cried.

**Ezra heard the yelling and ran up the stairs and opened the door revealing Steve ontop of Aria who was covered in blood, he was hitting her. **

**Ezra ran forward and yanked Steve off Aria throwing him into the wall. **

"Ezra" Aria gasped he could hear the pain in her voice. Ezra looked regretfully at Aria before pouncing on Steve and punching him.

Steve called out "TOM!" Aria's foster brother came in.

Steve gestured at Aria. Tom went over to her and pulled her off the bed.

"YOU touch ME. WE kill HER." Steve spat.

Ezra stopped punching Steve and turned to face Aria, Tom had his hands around her neck squeezing the air out of her.

Aria was scratching at his hands. Fresh tears falling. "Okay" Ezra said in defeat.

Tom dragged Aria out the room to the top of the stairs. Steve and Ezra following.

"YOU have been a BURDEN to us, since the DAY you arrived all your screaming and crying. But no more".

Tom released Aria from his grip letting her fall to the floor. Steve took his bare foot and kicked her light body down the stairs.

She landed with a sickening crunch.

Steve and Tom went to their rooms. Ezra ran down the stairs. He cradled Aria's limp body in his arms.

"Oh Aria!" He said brushing her cheek.

He took his phone out his pocket. "Hi. Yes. Can we have an ambulance to 27 Dockbrane Lane?. Thank you!".

The ambulance came and took Aria away.


End file.
